SwanQueen Forever
by OUAT Shipper
Summary: Based loosely off of The Adventures of Cora Mills; another fan fic on here Not completed Please comment your opinion My first fan fic, please don't be too harsh Please enjoy! )
1. Chapter 1

_**SwanQueen Forever**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"I just want you out of my fucking life already!" screamed Regina

"I want you out of my fucking life!" screamed Emma

They were so close that their noses touched, each fuming with anger. Regina was on her last straw with Emma. She was sick and tired of Emma screwing with her life and getting in the way of her bonding with Henry. Henry was her son and she was not going to let a woman who gave him up, change her mind and ruin her life.

"Henry is _my_ son, and I will not have some mother wannabe, who, mind you, _gave him up_, and now wants him back, getting in the way of my family." fumed Regina.

She could feel the magic boiling in her body, just begging to blast this chick into next year. Her hand clenched into fists as the sparks started to come out. She couldn't let everyone see her like this. She was the mayor. She had to set an example.

"And I just want to make sure that he will be ok. And for your information, I do not seek out your son. He seeks me out. You just can't deal with the fact that he loves me and hates you." said Emma with a smirk.

"Bitch, you did not just say that." growled Regina

"But, oh, you see, I did." Replied Emma

Regina pounced on Emma and the two women toppled to the ground wrestling, clawing at each other. They rolled around on the ground, and Emma ended up on top. Both women were breathing hard, ready to finish the other off.

"Damn, you're just so hot." said Emma

"What?"

And with that Emma pulled Regina into a passion filled kiss that would have put one of Snow and Charming's kisses to shame. To Regina's surprise, she enjoyed it. Instead of pulling away, she returned the favor which left the two rolling around the yard, for all to see. Regina felt horrible. She felt like she was cheating on Daniel, but this felt so right. Finally, they came up for air. Emma was breathing hard, smiling with satisfaction. Regina had a look of shock as to what she had just done. She was questioning herself thoroughly, wondering what she was going to feel in the morning and who was going to win over her heart when Emma spoke

"So, I'm gonna go with you enjoyed that?"

"I'm not sure. It felt so right but so wrong. So amazingly good, yet so horribly bad." She replied as Daniels stunning smile flashed in her mind. Tears flowed freely down her face. Her heart ached over the two people whom she loved.

"Well, just remember, there are plenty more where that came from."

And with that, Emma stood up, straightened herself, and walked away, leaving Regina laying on her lawn, with the expression of an idiot on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**SwanQueen Forever**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Regina finally got up off the lawn, and realized that she should probably go to work. As she got in her car, she realized that she had left everything in the house when she flurried her anger at Emma. She dashed back inside to retrieve her things, when she saw Henry standing there.

"Henry! What are you doing here? You should be in school!" cried Regina 'Come on, I'll drive you. I'll tell Ms. Blanchard you had a doctor's appointment."

"I saw what you two just did out there." said Henry plainly. "I know you two are in love. You just don't know it yet."

"Henry! What are you saying? I am not a lesbi-… I am not in love with Ms. Swan!"

"Yes you are! I saw the way you two acted out there!"

"You know what? You are not going to school today. I cannot have you telling everyone that I kissed Ms. Swan."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Regina walked out of the house, incredibly late to work. As she rushed in the door to her office, she pulled out her computer and booted it up, while she straightened herself. She looked in her mirror and no longer saw the confident mayor of Storybrooke. She saw a lovesick school girl scared to admit her feelings. She had loved Emma from the moment she entered Storybrooke, but Emma just pissed her off so! Every time she thought she had the courage to admit her feelings, Emma would go and screw something else up, or go and try and steal Henry from her. That was what Regina feared most. That she would tell Emma her feelings and then use those feelings against her to get Henry. At the same time she felt the tugging on her heart. Daniel had never released his grip on her heart. She still had the small part of her that wanted to bring Daniel back. Tears formed in her eyes as she felt the two people fighting for dominance in her heart. She turned around and went to sit at her desk. She checked her email, signed some documents, wrote some documents, but she just couldn't get her mind off of Emma. At the end of the day, as Regina stood up to go home, she realized she had fluid running down her leg. She was getting turned on by thinking about Emma! Regina hurriedly wiped the liquid away and made up her mind. She needed to go see Emma. As she walked out the door, she did not try to conceal the excess liquid. It made her feel wanted, a little dangerous and very sexy. As she got into her Mercedes, she had a sexy, seductive, and sly smile plastered on her face. Daniel would forgive her this once. She put the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot, she felt unstoppable.


	3. Chapter 3

_**SwanQueen Forever**_

_**Chapter 3**_

As Regina walked up to the Charming's front door, she was nervous. What would Emma say? Was Emma even home? What if her parents wouldn't let her talk to Emma? What if she acted on her feelings and then Daniel won over her heart? All of the thoughts ran through her head as she knocked on the door and David answered.

"Regina?"

"Hello David. Is Emma home?"

"And why in the world would you need to know that?" asked Mary Margaret as she appeared at the door.

"That I cannot tell you." said Regina, scared of the response

"And why do you think, after that kind of answer, we would let you see our daughter?" asked David.

"Because, as much as you may not believe it, I am not here to harm Emma in any way. I just need to talk to her about something important. I am not planning on mauling, burning, murdering, obliterating, mutilating, or seeking vengeance on her in any way."

"Cursing. You forgot cursing." said Mary Margaret bitterly

"Ok, fine, you can see Emma." David turned toward the stairs. "Emma! Regina is here to see you!"

"Regina? What would she-…" There was a pause. "Oh, yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" called Emma

In a couple of seconds, Emma had replaced her parents at the door.

"So, Regina, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was hoping we could do it somewhere a little more… private."

"Yeah, let's go down to the docks. No one will hear us there."

Emma called into the house her goodbye and ran out the door.

Emma and Regina walked from the apartment to the docks in silence. They reached a bench and sat down. The chill from the wind blew through Emma like she was swiss cheese, but she didn't mind.

"Emma, earlier, when you said I was hot, did you mean it?"

"Regina, I don't know how to put this…"

Regina anticipated what was coming. Emma was going to tell her that she didn't know what came over her but that she didn't in fact, love her, and that she still wanted to take Henry from her and bring him back to Boston.

"Regina, I love you."  
Regina was taken aback. She had not expected that response. All she had ever had was heartbreak, but now, she had a shot at happiness, and it didn't involve destroying everyone else's too.

"Regina, I have loved you ever since that first night when I dropped off Henry. That first night, I thought you were sweet, and sensitive, and kind, and caring. The kind of mother anyone could want. But then you showed your feistier side and I loved you even more because of that. I kept coming at you because I loved you, not because I wanted to take Henry from you. Yes, I do love him, but I would never want to take him away from someone else who also loved him."

Regina found herself giggling. She had never expected this from Emma. She seemed so un-wanting of love. She seemed so closed in, but here she was proclaiming her love, and Regina felt the same way. She was in euphoria. She found herself full out laughing now, uncontrollably, at the fact that something was going to go her way.

"Why are you laughing? I just poured my heart out to you and you're laughing! In my face! And here I was, thinking you had a heart…" Emma started to have tears fall down her face. The woman she loved didn't love her back and now she had made herself look like a fool. Tomorrow this was going to be all over the papers. "Emma Swan: Lesbian For The Mayor"

Regina realized how her laughing had come across as and she stopped. She realized Emma didn't see why she was laughing because she had no idea how she felt. As she saw Emma cry, she pictured Daniel, being able to withstand all of her mood swings and fights and tears, but there was a small part of her that knew that Daniel wouldn't be happy here, and yet another that worried that Emma wouldn't be able to withstand all of that.

"Emma, sweetheart, I'm sorry I started laughing. It's just… I love you too."

Emma stopped crying. Had she heard right? Was this another one of Regina's tricks? One minute she was laughing and now she was proclaiming her love.

"Emma, I have loved you since you arrived in Storybrooke. Your strength and determination pulled me in from the beginning. At first I thought you were here to take Henry away, and then I realized that if I was kinder to you, I could have two people in my life, instead of none. You were so closed in and you had so many walls up around yourself. It took me awhile to realize this, and I had some reservations, from my past, but I know now that I love you."

The two women looked at each other in astonishment and broke down crying. They were so happy they both felt the same way. Regina, realizing this was a happy occasion, decided crying was not the way to administer it. She leaned in close and kissed Emma deeply and with passion. Emma returned the favor with just as much passion with added lust. Regina pushed Emma back which resulted in the two tumbling onto the ground, their kiss never breaking. They entertwined their fingers in each other's hair, pulling slightly. When they came up for air, they looked at each other. Both women's hair was tousled around like she had been in a wind storm, Regina's lipstick was smeared all around her face and Emma had lip marks all over and Regina's skirt had ridden up in the back so that Emma could see the black lace thong underneath. Emma stood up and started to straighten herself out. She inhaled deeply and took out a necklace. It was a small gold locket on a gold chain. On the inside, there were pictures of both Regina and Emma.

"Awww, what is this for?" asked Regina in a touched tone.

"Honestly, I've been waiting for ages to give this to you." said Emma as she blushed. "The woman who sold it to me said that I would know who to give it to and the right time, and this just… fells, right, I guess." said Emma as Regina slowly turned around. She lifted up her short, dark hair as Emma closed the clasp around her neck. Regina turned back around and put her arms around Emma's neck. They stood there, swaying for a moment, as if they were dancing, before kissing again. Regina pulled Emma in tighter and Emma lifted Regina's legs off the ground. She dipped her down and brought her legs up. Regina squealed as she broke away and saw what was happening. Emma giggled as she put Regina back down.

"I should call my parents. They probably think I'm dead." said Emma

"I should call Henry too, considering I never came home from work…" said Regina.

Emma turned around and dialed the number into her phone as Regina did the same. Emma's parents picked up first.

"EMMA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ARE YOU OK? DID REGINA HURT YOU? WHER ARE YOU NOW? DO YOU NEED US TO PICK YOU UP?" Mary Margaret screamed into the phone. Emma moved the phone away from her ear, worried for her hearing. Regina looked over, giggled and smiled and she turned her back as Henry picked up on her end.

"Mom, I'm fine. Regina did "Henry, I'm sorry I never came

nothing to hurt me. I'm at the never came home from work.

docks. I don't need you to Something came up that I

pick me up. I think I might needed to take care of. There is

go to the bar for a little while. Money on top of the cupboard.

I don't know what time I will Order a pizza. I don't know what

be home. Please don't wait up time I will be home. I love you.

for me. I'll see you later. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Bye."

Emma and Regina both hung up their phones and looked at each other. They both knew that their families were worried about them, but they didn't care at the moment. They would take care of that tomorrow.

"Emma, let's go get a room a Granny's."

"But isn't you know, Granny there? I think she would get a little suspicious."

"No, this week has been wolf's time and granny has been helping Red with that. She hasn't been at the inn all week and I don't think she plans on being there for a little while longer." Regina replied with a seductive smile. The thought of Daniel reappeared, but she pushed it away as she tried to focus on Emma. She was right here, right now. Daniel was in the past.

"Perfect." said Emma.

The two women walked down the street toward the only inn in town. Regina unlocked the door with her own key and led Emma upstairs. She again, unlocked the door to the first room they came to. Regina closed and locked the door behind them as Emma entered the room. As Regina locked the door, she turned around slowly and smiled at Emma. Within a second, Regina had Emma on the bed and was working on un hooking her bra. Emma kissed Regina with passion and love. Regina returned the kiss only with added lust for the woman beneath her body. Regina had Emma completely naked and was placing kisses down her torso. Emma had finally freed Regina of her panties and was running her hand all over her body. Regina finally reached Emma's crotch. Regina hesitated a little and moved back up her stomach a little as if to be teasing her, when in reality, her mind was whirling. Did she want to try and let Daniel go? Or did she want to let Emma go and live in sadness. For the moment, she made up her mind and moved her mouth back down. Emma leaned back and sighed as Regina took over her body.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SwanQueen Forever**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Emma screamed as she came down from the best orgasm she had ever had. Regina really knew how to make a girl happy. Regina looked up and Emma kissed her lips tenderly, before getting up, and starting to get dressed.

"Do you really have to go?" whined Regina, secretly hoping she would leave.

"Sadly, yes. My parents will be wondering what happened to me."

"Will you come by my house tonight? You owe me a favor for last night?" Regina asked seductively.

"What about Henry?"

"He's staying at a friend's house tomorrow night."

"Then it's a date!"

Emma kissed Regina one last time before leaving the room and heading home. Regina ran her hands over her face and up through her hair. She plopped down on the bed and thought. She loved Emma, but her heart still belonged to Daniel. Tears streamed down her face as her heart was torn between Daniel and Emma. She wanted both, but at the same time, she wanted to forget them both and restart, but she knew she couldn't. She threw her face into her pillow and cried harder than before.

Emma was halfway up the apartment stairs when she heard noises coming from her apartment. She was nervous as to what she would find when she entered. Reluctantly, she unlocked the door and entered, only to find her parents fucking like bunnies on their bed, completely oblivious to the fact that their daughter had caught them. Emma cleared her throat, bringing her parents back to reality. Mary Margaret gasped and hid under the covers while David turned bright red.

"Seriously? I go out for one night and you two turn into a couple of horny teenagers?"

"Well, what were you doing out all night? Hmmmm?" asked David with a smirk.

Now it was Emma's turn to turn red. She awkwardly turned around and started to walk toward the kitchen to get a drink.

"It. it's… none of your business!" Emma stuttered

"Well, you see, it is out business, considering we're your parents and we need to know who you're fooling around with…" said Mary Margaret.

"Well, if I'm going to tell anyone, it's going to be Mom, so Dad, vamoose!"

David reluctantly left the room with a sideways glance to Mary Margaret to tell him everything later. Mary Margaret dressed herself while under the covers and got up, and started some coffee. Emma sat down on a stool, and Mary Margaret set out a plate of doughnuts.

"So, are you going to reveal to me your mystery man?"

"I'd rather not at this exact moment."

"And why would that be?"

"Because who it is might freak you guys and basically everyone else in this town out and I'm not sure I'm ready to accept it myself yet."

And that was the truth. Emma wasn't sure how everyone would react to her and Regina both being lesbians and the previous night's events still had Emma's head spinning. She wanted Regina, so badly it hurt, but she didn't want to turn the town upside down either. She sighed as Mary Margaret set a sup of coffee in front of her with some cream and sugar. She came and sat down next to Emma and rubbed her back, letting her know everything was going to be ok.

"I'll be right back."

Emma smiled at her mother as she got up. She went over to the door and looked back at Mary Margaret, who was watching. Emma took a deep breath as her mother nodded. Emma grabbed her keys off of the kitchen table and left, leaving Mary Margaret all alone.

Emma jumped in her bug, ready to drive to Boston and back, to clear her mind. Dark rain clouds loomed overhead as she wondered if the rain was going to hold off until after her trip. She drove down main street, brow furrowed. Her eyes glistened with concentration on the road and her thoughts. As she drove by Regina's house, she slowed a bit. Thinking of her Regina almost changed her mind, but she knew she needed to clear her head. Regina had heard the motor running and went to her window to just catch the tail end of the yellow car. She gasped as she thought Emma was leaving, that her last chance at love was leaving. That her actions had driven her away, that Emma didn't think she could handle the Evil Queen. Panic struck her as she grabbed her keys and jumped into her black Mercedes. She sped off after Emma, hoping to catch her before she crossed the dreaded town line. After that, there was nothing Regina could do. She sped up as she passed the last building in town. This was the home stretch. Regina could see Emma's car, and sweat beaded down her forehead. She couldn't say good bye to another person she loved. If she had to go through that pain again, she thought she may die. She had been going to see Hopper about Daniel, and that was bad enough, but she didn't need to go see him about two people. The town would think she was crazy. Regina floored the gas peddle as her desperation increased. She was finally close enough to have a chance. She slammed on her horn. Emma's head ducked in surprise as the noise reached her. She slammed on the brakes and slowly turned her head to see the Mercedes she knew so well pulling up behind her. She got out of her car to see what the hell was going on. Regina opened the door on her car with difficulty as tears sprang forth. She ran to her Emma. Emma opened her arms, confused, and enveloped Regina in a hug. Regina clasped onto Emma as if her life depended on it. Regina looked at Emma, her eyes glistening with tears as a smile broke out on her face. She mashed her lips to Emma's as her confusion deepened. Regina pulled away and saw the look on Emma's face. Her lips were tight, and her eyes were genuinely confused. Her eye brows were raised as she tried to grasp the situation. Regina wondered if what she had done was right. Her big brown eyes glistened with hope and love.

"Gina, what is going on?"

"Well, I was your car leaving and I thought you were going back to Boston and I didn't want to lose you so I followed you hoping that I could catch you before you crossed the town line so I could change your mind-…"

"I am going back to Boston…" It was raining lightly now, but was gaining momentum.

"What?" asked Regina with desperation, sadness, confusion, and surprise. She turned her back to Emma as the tears came back. She walked out a few steps before turning to the woods. Her hands clenched into fists as she threw a fire ball into the trees. The brush caught on fire, and Regina watched it for a minute as Emma watched in shock. With a simple snap of her fingers, the fire was gone and she faced Emma. The clouds opened up and the rain started to come down in buckets. They both winced as the cold rain hit them. Emma's blonde hair got a shade darker from getting soaked and Regina's hair, even though Emma couldn't believe it, got even darker as well.

"Gina, let me explain-…"

"Explain what? What happened? Your parents told you us wasn't a good idea? Did Mary Margaret tell my mother to come and kill you?" she demanded as her anger rose. "Is David planning on coming after me with his sword to have my head? Is there an angry mob coming to get me for loving the savior?" Regina looked genuinely hurt. Tears were falling down her face like a waterfall as she pulled at the necklace around her neck. She took one last look at it before taking it off and throwing it at Emma. It landed at her feet with a subtle clink. "And here I thought someone could love the evil queen." She turned around and walked back to her car. As she got in, she stared at Emma. "What are you still doing here? Aren't you leaving to go find yourself someone else? Someone who everyone doesn't hate?" and with that she ducked her head, started up her car and drove away, turning on the windshield wipers, heading back into town. Emma stood there, gaping. The rain poured down on Emma's head as she watched her fiancée leave her there, in the rain, alone. As Regina drove off, Emma got into her bug and chased after her.

Regina parked in her driveway and walked inside fuming, sad, and miserable. She dropped everything and ran upstairs. She threw herself onto her bed. Her face contorted as she fought back the tears, but they came anyway. She buried her face in her pillow as sobs racked her body. She felt silly, like a teenager, but she didn't care. She hoped Henry wasn't home to see or hear her like this. She cried for several more minutes before pulling her face away from the pillow. It was covered in mascara and eyeliner. She supported her self up on her forearms as she ran her hands over her face and through her hair. Regina took a deep breath as she slowly sat up, and moved to the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked over to her vanity. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. She had makeup smeared all over her face and her eyes looked like a raccoon's. She ran a brush through her knotted, wet hair before going to the bathroom to fix her eyes.

Emma had just pulled into Regina's driveway. She ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. No one answered. Then she realized she had a key. Emma unlocked the door and went inside, getting out of the rain. She had to shake like a dog a little to stop dripping all over.

"Gina, Gina, are you here?" called Emma. Regina's ears perked up as she heard Emma calling her name. She considered telling her to shut up and get the fuck out, but instead, she was silent. "Come on Gina, I know you're here, your car's in the driveway and you never walk anywhere, especially in this rain." There was still no response. Emma walked upstairs, making squishing sounds as she went. She stopped at the top and called again. "Regina, please, I need to talk to you." Regina stepped back a bit, separating herself from the door. She hit her blow dryer and it clattered as it hit the floor. Emma turned immediately and walked to the closed bathroom door. "Gina, please. I need to talk to you. Regina slowly walked back toward the door. She pressed her forehead against it as she listened to Emma speak. "I was going to Boston because I needed to clear my head about us and… driving is really the only way I can do it. I wasn't going to get myself some hot buff. I love you Gina, you're the only person that knows that better than anyone." Emma put her fist on the door. "If you would just let me in…" There was no response. "Fine. I know how you feel. See you later Ms. Mayor." said Emma, losing her connection, her friendliness with Regina. She wiped a tear from her face as she slowly turned and walked away. Regina sat on the other side, crying. She had screwed up so badly, how would Emma ever forgive her? Emma got in her bug and realized she needed an overnight bag. She began to drive back to her parent's apartment to get her overnight bag. Regina unlocked the bathroom door and went into her bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror on her closet door. The realization that she was really losing Emma hit her and it did not bode well. She covered her mouth and nose with her hands as her face scrunched up. Fresh, hot tears ran down her face as she was torn on what to do. Emma was leaving. She would come back for her parents, but not for her. Regina's heart ached. She backed up to the wall. She felt her knees weaken as she slid down the wall, stopping only when her butt hit the floor. Regina hugged her knees as sobs racked her body.

Emma went back to her parent's apartment and went up to her room. She packed her bag with clothes, a hair brush, a toothbrush, and other traveling necessities. She took out her empty Chap Stick container and put her emergency money inside of it. She stuck that in the small, outside pocket. She double checked to make sure she had everything before she moved the duffel off the bed and lay down on it, in turn. She closed her eyes to take a nap before she left for her trip. The gentle noise of rain hitting the window lulled her to sleep.

Regina collected herself and went downstairs to find Henry sitting at the kitchen table. She was shocked.

"Henry! When did you get home?"

"Just a minute ago Mom. Why?"

Regina was relieved. She thought Henry had heard all of their little dispute. She was glad he didn't hear his moms fighting again, she wasn't sure how much more of that he could take.

"So, how are you and Emma doing?"

Regina was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you gonna get married?"

'Why?" asked Regina with a small giggle. "Do you want us to?"

"Yes."

Regina was shocked. She had never expected that answer from him. She had thought he wanted Emma and Neal to get back together so he could have both his birth parents.

"Ummm, sweetie, I don't know. That would be a lot for the two of us, not to mention the whole town to handle."

'What are you talking about? They love you two together!"

"What?"

"Well, I may have been down at Granny's and I was talking to Dr. Hopper and I accidentally let it slip that you guys were together and then Granny over heard and it sort of spread like wildfire…" said Henry with a sheepish smile.

Regina covered her face. Now she was going to have to deal with this, She just hoped no one was going to come after her for having a crush on their savior.

"Henry, that's the thing…Emma and I…we've had a bit of a fight, and… I don't know if we're getting back together."

"But you have to! Emma is your true love! And if you never get your true love, then you'll be sad! Snow and Charming didn't give up on each other, and you can'r give up on Emma either!"

"Maybe you're right, Henry…" said Regina as she stared out the kitchen window.

Emma woke with a start. Mary Margaret was gently shaking her awake.

"Come on Emma, you said you wanted to leave right about now." she said softly. Emma sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was 3:30pm, which was perfect. She would be in Boston by dinnertime and then she would sleep in her old apartment and leave when she woke up in the morning. She got out of bed and grabbed her bag. She hugged her parents goodbye and walked down the stairs to her yellow bug. She got in and started it up. The engine stalled for a moment. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and tried for a second time. The engine finally started up. She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped on the gas. She pulled away from the curb and turned on the windshield wipers. It was getting hard to see from the rainstorm, but Emma didn't think anything of it. She drove through the town, watching the houses, stores and restaurants pass by. She was in the home stretch now, and the sign marking the town line loomed in the distance. Emma was starting to regret leaving Regina behind. She imagined brining Regina along with her, her smile, her short brunette hair bouncing as she giggled. Emma's eyes closed for a moment as she remembered Regina. She slammed on the brakes and got out into the pouring rain. Her parents would kill her later if she got a cold, but she didn't care. Emma pulled out her phone and called Regina. Regina saw the caller id light up on her phone and was hesitant to answer, but did anyways.

"Emma? What's going on?"

"Gina?"

Hearing Emma call her by her nickname broke her heart.

"Emma-…"

"I miss you Gina. I need you back."

"Emma, I-…"

"You don't need to talk. I just need you here."

Regina closed her eyes as purple smoke arose all around her. She felt like she was flying, and the next thing she knew, she was standing in the rain, with Emma a few yards away, having no clue as to the fact that she was there.

"I need you, I feel so alone." Emma was still speaking into the phone.

"You won't need to ever be alone."

Emma whirled around to see Regina standing there, soaking wet. They both pulled their phones away from their ears. Regina slowly walked forward, toward Emma. "I was stupid to overreact. I'm just scared I'll lose you like I lost-…" said Regina, momentarily forgetting her train of thought.

"And I was stupid to leave without telling you. You were completely in the dark and had every right to flip out that I was never coming back." Regina was almost nose to nose with Emma. There was a moment where there was nothing but the staring into of eyes, with the rain falling around them. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and kissed her full on. Regina's eyes bulged open, for only a second, before drifting closed, enjoying the kiss. They came up for air and Regina smiled. She led Emma to her car and got in the passenger side. Emma looked at Regina with a look of confusion and surprise.

"You mean-…"

"Yes, Emma, I will ride in Elizabeth."

"YES!" cried Emma as she pumped her fist in the air. She grabbed her keys and jumped in the driver's seat. She started up the engine and made a u-turn, back toward Regina's house. Emma pulled into the driveway and the women ran inside to get out of the rain. Regina walked to a closet and pulled out to large, fluffy towels. They dried off before heading upstairs to change. Regina closed the door to her bedroom as Emma entered. She pulled a dry t-shirt and jeans out of her small dresser, which was all she needed, while Regina looked through the top row of her closet for a top, before checking the bottom row for pants. They both stripped, only to find their panties and bras were soaked as well. They grabbed some new lingerie. Emma unhooked her bra and replaced it with a new one, quickly, not thinking. Regina, however, was indeed, thinking.

"Emma, honey, could you lend me a hand in unhooking my bra for me?"

Emma inhaled deeply before walking over to do the deed. This was going to take a lot of self control. Regina pulled the rest of the bra away and picked up the new one. She smiled, although Emma couldn't see it.

"And could you hook this one up for me as well?"

Emma connected the small clasp. She released it and it squeezed against her skin. The bra was way too tight for her and Regina knew it. Her breasts almost spilled over the sides, the way she wanted it. She turned to face Emma before taking off her undies, slowly and seductively. Emma couldn't take this strip-tease anymore. She picked Regina up and threw her on the bed. Regina giggled as she complimented herself on a well thought out plan. Emma shed their few clothes before starting in on Regina. Her head sunk back into the pillow as Emma started.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SwanQueen Forever**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Emma woke up first the next morning with Regina snuggled up next to her, still sleeping. Emma looked over and just watched her for a second, think about how adorable she was when she was sleeping. Regina had a single piece of hair draped across her face that Emma brushed to the side as Regina woke up. Regina looked up and smiled at Emma as she snuggled closer to Emma. Emma smiled back and rested her head on Regina's as they just lay there savoring each other's presence.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret and David were freaking out. Well, Mary Margaret was freaking out.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EMMA?! SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TIME SHE WAS COMING BUT I THOUGHT SHE MEANT LIKE 2:00 IN THE MORNING NOT 10:00AM! WHEN SHE GETS HOME SHE IS IN SOOOOOOO MUCH TROUBLE!

"Mary Margaret, I need you to calm down a little. I'm sure Emma is fine. She hasn't had any fun in a really long time. I'm sure she just got carried away." soothed David, sitting down on the couch with his wife. He pressed her body into his as she leaned against his, David rubbing small circles on her back.

"I just want to know that my baby is ok…" whimpered Mary Margaret as she began to cry. "I just got her back, I don't want to lose her again." She turned her body into David's as she wept harder. David hugged her close as a small tear rolled down his own cheek.

Emma was just finishing getting dressed when Regina had reentered the room with coffee and doughnuts. She smiled at Emma as Emma realized the stereotype being placed on her at that moment.

"Hey, hey now… just because I'm sheriff doesn't mean I eat coffee and doughnuts all day long."

"Well, if you would like, I can go give them to-…" Regina teased

"No! I mean… no, I'll eat one…maybe two." confessed Emma as she sat down to breakfast.

As they finished their breakfast, Emma stood up with a sigh. Regina looked up at her with big, puppy dog eyes, knowing what her getting up meant.

"Please don't go. We can stay up here all day and no one would know." Reasoned Regina

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, my mother is probably ready to hunt me down with Granny's crossbow, and Henry is probably wondering where his moms are. By the way, where is Henry?"

"Oh, Hopper takes him in on occasions like this."

"What do you- oohhhh." said Emma as she remembered Grant. A small pain struck her heart as she relived having him die in her arms

With that, Emma gave Regina one last kiss before she grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs, on her way home. Regina watched her go as one small tear rolled down her cheek, wanting her to return, saying she would stay.

Emma returned home to find her parents asleep, cuddling on the couch. She closed the door, trying not to wake them, but instead, knocked over the umbrella stand, waking both of them with a start. Emma sighed and covered her hand with her face as she braced for impact.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried as she lept off the couch and hugged her daughter.

"Wait…what?" asked a surprised Emma. "I expected to come home to find you pacing, fuming and ready to wring my neck."

"Oh, I was, but I realized I was just scared." Mary Margaret released her daughter and studied her face with relief.

Emma went over and hugged her father as well, before going over to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. Mary Margaret went to her husband and pecked his lips, but David grabbed her back in and deepened the kiss, filling it with passion and lust. Emma looked away in disgust.

"Come on guys… filter the material you allow your children to see!" Emma screeched

"Sorry, but some of us didn't spend all night with some hunk." Teased mary Margaret.

"Ok, leaving the room now." announced David as he decided this conversation was no longer father appropriate. 'If anyone needs me, I will be at Granny's getting some breakfast."

David rushed around the house to find his jacket before almost running out the door and slamming it behind him.

'Well, someone didn't want to be a part of that conversation." laughed Mary Margaret. "Ok, now are you going to spill? Who did you pick up last night?" Sometime Emma forgot that Mary Margaret, despite being her mother, was also one of her best friends.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to tell you." said Emma nevously. She was being honest. She wasn't sure she wanted to find out how her mother would react to finding out she was in love with the Evil Queen.

"Come on, you have to spill!" whined Mary Margaret.

"Ok, I'll tell you. Last night, I was with… well, I don't know." Emma became wishy washy about the truth.

"Come on! Please?"

"No! I don't need to tell you!"

"Yes you do! I'm your mother and I also consider myself your best friend and both mothers and best friends press about this sort of thing!"

"I was with Regina." Emma said defiantly. Mary Margaret's eyes just about shot out of her head. Her facial expressions changed from confusion to surprise to almost disappointment.

"You were? What did she do to you?"

"Nothing. I was free."

"And you love her?"

"Yes."

"You realize she tried to kill both your father and I on several occasions and it is because of her hatred for us we are here?"

"Yes, but she feels bad about that."

"Emma, I'm serious! I still don't trust her!"

"Yeah, but what happened to true love and… and just having some faith in your daughter? Who just so happens to be the reason you are back with you're true love and NOT screwing with Whale!"

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again…" said Mary Maragret as she anger rose.

"I am so out of here!" cried Emma as she slammed the door shut behind her. Mary Margaret stopmed upstairs and lost it, wanting mother hood to be easier.


End file.
